You and Me
by EuphoricInk
Summary: "It did take you a while, but that's just because you're stupid" said Ally, Austin pulled her towards him and pressed his forehead against hers" "I think I redeemed myself quite nicely in the end though, don't you think?" he whispered, Ally blushed memories flashing through her mind "you're still kind of stupid though" she laughed btw rating could be M
1. YOU !

**So this is just going to be a one shot but if enough people like it I will make it into a proper story so please like and review and all that stuff**

 **Thanks :)**

Loud Music bounced around the large hotel room, Ally could feel the bass in her chest and rhythm pumping in her ears. She moved exactly how she remembered from her many dancing lessons, her body twisting and turning in time with the music concentrating hard ...

She didn't know what she was hoping to achieve with it but maybe Austin wouldn't find it so bad ..

Ally had been waiting for her husband in his hotel room, she had just come back from his concert and he had yet to arrive..

 _earlier at Austin's concert_

 _Ally hopped out out of her car and ran straight to the back of the venue, she was already late for the concert and she couldn't handle not seeing Austin a minute more, not when he was so close._

 _He had been gone for his year long worldwide tour and as much they both had wanted her to come she was just too busy with her own music and work and it impossible for her to drop it all at the moment. They both swore to make it work but the late night phone calls and skype calls, as great as they were, just weren't enough._

 _she wanted, no_ _ **needed**_ _to see him._

 _which is why she was now running through backstage hurriedly making her way to the side stage where she would be able to see her husband performing. The concert had started an hour ago she didn't want to miss anything else._

 _She first spotted Trish who was anxiously watching Austin she ran up and hugged her Best friend from behind_

 _"Trishhhh" she shrieked , she had missed her_

 _"Jesus Ally you literally almost gave me a heart attack" said Trish but she was just as excited to see Ally_

 _Trish pulled Ally closer to the stage and Ally finally saw him_

 _Austin_

 _she couldn't help the massive smile that had begun to form on her face, and the loud breath the exhaled from her mouth. After 5 months she was finally seeing him in person all Ally wanted to was run on stage and and hug and kiss him as hard as she could, but surprisingly she had enough self control not to._

 _She found herself singing along, and watched him intensely while he jumped and danced around on stage, even making a girls day by touching her hand, the girl then proceeded to faint after that._

 _Seeing Austin performing with the same familiar joy as he always did, Ally couldn't help the tears that began piling up in her eyes, and then he was looking at her his mouth wide open his eyed even wider his microphone dropping to floor emitting a loud thumping/screeching sound._

 _everyone stopped and looked at him wondering what happened but Austin was already halfway off the stage running straight towards his wife, his Ally. She met him halfway and immediately breathed a sigh of relief and inhaling his familiar scent, she felt his arms going around her squeezing her like she would fall apart if he didn't, her arms went around his neck and her legs around his waist as he picked her up._

 _"oh my god, Ally" he whispered in her ear, his breathing heavy_

 _Her tears began falling and her hands scrunched up in his shirt, his soft hair brushed against her cheek, his muscles flexed against her skin and his arms held her tighter than they ever had (except for when they said goodbye to each other when he was first leaving, he really wouldn't let her go that day). She reciprocated his hug crying into his neck she could hear a lot of cheers in the crowd and of course a couple of boos' but she really did not care right now._

 _Austin walked off stage and then put her down, pulling away from him she looked him in the eyes missing the loving way he always looked at her._

 _" I missed you " she managed to get out, and then he leaned down pulling her into a passionate desperate kiss his hands holding her face wiping away her tears._

 _They had stayed like that for a while till Trish came and pulled them back into reality reminding them where they were. They both agreed to meet up after his concert in his hotel room, Austin reluctantly returned back to the stage but not before giving Ally another sweet kiss. And throughout the whole concert he just couldn't stop looking at her as she watched him unblinkingly from her original position._

Present

Ally had left straight after his concert had finished without informing him, he still had to finish up with his meet and greet, but he would forgive her when he saw what she had planned. She had gotten bored and decided to practice her dancing, she had been taking lessons from her friend Emily, she wanted to impress Austin and Emily had shown her exactly how to.

But she was Ally and she tripped up over a shoe that was for some reason in the middle of the room and in the pathway of her dancing.

"ugh Austin" she moaned, he would never change, and then she saw a figure standing against the closed door looking at her with both amusement and amazement.

turning red Ally stood up wondering how long he had been standing there

"wow" Austin exclaimed, He walked over to her and immediately his arms went around her waist pulling her close to him

"how long were you watching me " she groaned pouting up at him, his lips attacked her neck moving up to her ear, Ally enjoyed every minute her hands tangling in his hair

"long enough, where the hell did you learn to dance like that" he whispered in her ear then pulling away to look at her, Ally just smiled up at him and shook her head not wanting to tell him

"did you like it ?" she mockingly asked

"fuck yes" he breathed, lust in his eyes and pulled her up so that their lips met his body flush with hers and then the door flung open ...

"ALLYYYY !" they heard four enthusiastic voices screaming her name

Pulling away both dazed and confused Austin and Ally pulled apart to see the guys from One Direction running over to Ally and puling her into a giant group hug, and of course much to his annoyance Austin was pushed aside.

Austin was actually on a tour wiht one direction it was their first tour after their hiatus and it was the biggest tour ever every concert had sold out most of them had to be moved to bigger venues. Austin loved the guys but right now he couldn't help but mentally stab each of them

"we heard you were here " exclaimed Louis

"so here we are" finished Niall

Ally laughed and hugged each of them, she was good friends with the whole band even Zayn before he had left.

"aww Ally did you come to see me on tour, that's so sweet" said Liam, there was also the fact again much to Austin's displeasure that they would always try to hit on her, even though it was always as a joke Austin would always get slightly annoyed

"uhh my husband actually, but it's good to see you too" she laughed at him

"your husband sucks you could do so much better" Harry said to her, Ally tried not to laugh because she could definitely feel Austin's anger from where she was standing

"YEAH YOU GOT US" they all shouted and then suddenly they had lifted her up above their heads and ran out of the room as fast as they could while still carrying her.

Austin stood there for a moment registering what had just happened, he was enjoying a sweet moment with ally and now she was gone,

his legs started working...

"oh hell no" he whispered to no one in particular and stalked out of the room murder on his mind.

 **Okay I feel like that's a good place to end hahaha**

 **And I think I will definitely write another chapter, please let me know if it's good :D**


	2. Oh my god !

**Hey everyone :)**

 **I'd be lying if I said I didn't get immensely excited at the reviews I got, they were all so nice haha**

 **so thanks to everyone who gave feedback and I think I will definitely be turning this into a story**

 **YOU'RE ALL AMAZING :)**

Austin walked down the hallway of the hotel a permanent scowl on his face as he searched for his kidnapped wife. There was no way in hell those guys were ruining his night with Ally he did love them but just not right now ...

Not bothering to apologise to the random cleaner he had just bumped into he finally found Liam's room, Austin had already checked all the other rooms and unfortunately they were all empty. He crashed into the room slamming the door open but was immediately tripped up by a chair that was blocking the door way

"ow" he groaned mumbling to himself, hearing laughter he looked up to see that the guys, including ally, were sitting in front a very large t.v playing some video

"dude she bet you !" exclaimed Niall hitting louis on the back as Ally raised her arms in victory "oh hey Austin, glad you finally decided to join us" he then said nonchalantly not even bothering to look over at him.

But Ally turned her head, immediately turning red but then burst out laughing upon seeing his position, he was sprawled over the floor his legs still over the chair. Pretty soon all the guys had turned and began laughing at him

"oh god are you okay Austin ?" said Ally trying to repress her amusement

taking her hand still grumbling he stood up glaring at each of the guys

"alright let's go Ally" he grabbed her hand pulling her out of the room

"WAIIIIIIIT" screamed Harry "you can't just take her she just got her"

"She came all this way to see me not you idiots" replied Austin

"Shut up harry" said Louis, he then proceeded to pull all the guys in to a group and began very loudly whispering to them

"Don't you guys get it Asutin wants some some alone time with Ally" his sentence was then followed by a smirk and a veh obvious eyebrow wiggle at Austin, who stood there looking dumbfounded.

Ally of course began chewing on her hair out of embarassment.

"Ohhhhhh ooh la la I get it now Austin" said Harry walking over and jabbing him with his elbow

"We're out of here" Austin said, not bothering to react

"But wait ! I could always help you guys"

Austin wasn't sure who had said that and he didn't want to know what it completely meant . But right now all that mattered was that he was carrying his beautiful (laughing) wife again after so many lonely nights and depressing days. Picking up his pace he began running, it was and empty hallways after all, making ally grip on to him tighter in fear but albeit still laughing.

Quickly opening the door of his hotel and then shutting again with a kick he pounced on his bed with Ally underneath him, and then planted a big kiss against her lips.

Afterwards the two just stared at each other, taking in the moment.

"I still can't believe your here" He said nudging a strand of hair away from her face with his hand "but i'm mad at you" he said pouting and rolling off from her and sitting up, Ally followed suit, very confused.

"you ran off with those weirdos !" :( mocking sad

Ally then rolled her eyes suddenly understanding "technically they ran off with me"

"but you didn't object" he fired back

"but you saved me didn't you" Ally said batting her eyes mockingly at him which only made him glare harder "you're so funny when your jealous" Ally added quietly afterwards

"excuse me I'm not jealous"

"yea you are, you always get jealous of them"

"no"

"yes"

he then blew a raspberry at her and flopped back down on his back, ally climbed over him her hands on each side of his head holding her up

"but you know I only love you"

he grinned up at her "of course ! who wouldn't love me"

"aaaaand you ruined the moment" But instead of moving away from him like she probably usually would have she moved down connecting their lips again.

Austin rolled them over so that he was hovering over her his hands continuously roaming her body and her hands resting on his neck, Ally moaned but it disappeared against Austin's lips as she moved her hands under shirt then lifted it up over his head. Austin unzipped her dress and she kicked it off along with her shoes

"god you're beautiful" Austin whispered, out of breath and trailing kisses along Ally's collarbone

Her subtle scratching on his abs made him hiss slightly as her fingers moved across his chest, he pushed her deeper into the bed and soon his pants and underwear had followed the rest of clothes that already littered the floor. Austin lifted his head taking a moment to look at Ally again making sure she was real resting his forehead on hers she stroked his cheek with her thumb and smiled.

"I love you" they simultaneously whispered, causing Ally to giggle

"dork" Austin added, even though he had laughed slightly as well, Ally pulled his head back down still smiling.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"OH DEAR LORD, MY EYES" screamed Niall which was then followed by three other wild screams and shouts and the door slammed shut but the shouting could still be heard.

"woops" grinned Austin as he turned his head back down to Ally

It was the next morning, and Austin was hovering over Ally kissing her soundly so she would wake up, or he was before the previous interruption. A blanket had concealed them waist down but Austin had immediately dropped on top Ally as soon as he heard the door open in order to cover her from whoever was about to come in.

"okay can you get off me now? "asked Ally her voice muffled due to the pressure of Austin's chest.

He rolled off onto his side putting his arm around and pulling her close to him, his hands moving up and down her side. Their legs were tangled together and Ally wrapped her arms around his neck their faces so close she could feel his breath.

"Last night was amazing, shall we continue ?" he whispered his lips brushing against hers

"you already tried that" she said still laughing a little at the incident that occurred only moments ago

"not my fault those idiots don't know how to knock, or have enough brains to know not to come in" before ally could respond he shushed her with an open mouthed kiss, his tongue brushing hers and pushing her as close to him as he could.

"my flight's in a few hours" Ally said reluctantly breaking the kiss, looking at him sadly, he lowered his head his hair flopping over his forehead. He couldn't handle leaving her again for another 7 months

"hey, we can make the most of what we have" said Ally lifting his head so he would look at her, Austin smiled and nodded no point being sad when she was still here.

They stayed together wrapped up in each others embrace and touches. Austin even managed to get a piano brought up into the room so that they could obviously do what they did best together.

Austin grabbed Ally's hand twirling her around again, Ally had actually been the one who wanted to dance with him and obviously immediately agreed pulling her up and holding her close. They swayed and twirled together for what seemed like forever, all their worries disappearing slowly.

It was just the two of them

 **I hope that's okay for now,It's kind of just an ending for the first chapter but I promise from now they will be longer and more of a story in them.**

 **ill try and update when I get a few more reviews ?**

 **please :)**

 **please tell me what you liked and didn't like a THANK YOU**


	3. No !

**Hey guys !**

 **sorry its been so long, school just started and blehhhh, but here's the next chapter hope you like it**

 **please review I really love getting the feedback. :)**

Ally groaned as she dropped her bag down and flipped over onto the bed. It had been a long and sad flight and all she wanted to do right now was sleep forever and ever ...

Staring around the dark room (she hadn't bothered turning on the lights when she walked in) Ally once again felt that dark loneliness that blanketed her as the first time Austin had left for his tour. She curled up on her side squeezing back the tears and forcing herself to sleep ...

Click ... click , click... click ... click

Damn that stupid broken window, each time the wind blew or made any small whisper at all, the window would move making that horrible clicking sound, also making ally agitated and even more impatient than she already was.

Austin's flight had already been delayed 3 hours, and the small room she was waiting in at the airport was getting smaller by the minute. it had been 3 hours and 20 minutes where was he ?

"stupid bloody window" she huffed blowing a frustrated strand of hair on her face, and slouching deeper into the couch she was sitting on,

The door was open.

"you kiss your husband with that mouth" said a teasing voice from the door, Ally whipped her head and saw Austin standing there

And then she burst out laughing...

"dork... come here" Austin muttered walking over to her, Ally jumped up into his arms her face burying into his neck and his nuzzling her hair.

His arms wrapped around her as if she was a soft pillow squeezing as hard as he could.

"Alllyyyyyyyyyy" Turning her head she saw Dez with a huge smile on his face .. and then Trish next to him who followed his interruption with a swift kick on his calf.

Taking time to hug them both, she really had missed all her friends and now they were back and she couldn't be any happier. These guys meant everything to her.

"you guys tired or are you going to come over ?" Ally giddily asked the two, Austin's arm already around her shoulders pulling her close.

Dez and Trish obviously stayed for dinner, Ally had gone all out making everyone's favourite dishes.

And yes even pancakes for Austin who thanked her with a long kiss which was rewarded with mock disgust protests from their friends.

Ally didn't stop smiling the whole night, and listened as they all told their unique tour stories not letting herself be sad for not being there. It had been her choice after all, to stay, she couldn't whine about it now.

She enjoyed the night. Austin's familiar hand back in her's. The laughter. Dez and Trish's banter. Everything was perfect... for now

"you didn't cry today" Austin said turning his head slightly to peer at Ally, who lay in his arms next to him.

Dez and trish had left and the couple had retreated to cuddling in their bed, in their pyjamas of course .

Ally moved her hand across Austin's bare stomach absentmindedly

"what's that supposed to mean ?" she said looking up at him

Ally moved her hand across Austin's bare stomach absentmindedly "And i'm not going to"

"come on, you're a big bag of emotional mess" Austin teased

"I'm just too happy to cry right now, I guess"

/

"Austin hurry up!" Ally yelled grouchily from the kitchen  
their holiday had ended too quickly for her liking, When Austin came back from tour they both had a bit less than a month off for themselves and Ally had cherished every minute of it that she could.

Today was their first day back to work, Ally was meeting with a new client that Jimmy had set her up with and Austin was already beginning to start work on his new album. And they were already running late. Getting sad about how quickly their small vacation had ended Ally rested her forehead against the fridge sighing from frustration and tiredness.

she felt a head nestle into her neck and a pair of arms wrap around her holding her tight

"it's alright Als" he said knowing why she was upset, his lips tickled slightly against her neck

Nodding she forced a smile on her face turned towards him, but her eyes caught the clock

"we're late because of you ! you always do this" she said angry and moving towards the door

"wha- you can't just suddenly be angry at me-..." He protested following her out, both however had smiles on their faces.

"Ally meet Kody Campbridge" Stomach drop "you'll be working with him for the next few months I suppose" Heart momentarily stopping

Jimmy stood there excitedly waiting for a response

"no" she whispered

"what?" said a confused Jimmy

"I mean that's great, nicetomeetyou" _too fast ally_ she cringed at herself, seeing worry grow on Austin's face out of the corner of her eye she stepped forward and looked up holding out her hand for a shake.

Her eyes met with a pair of bright ones. A pale face with defined cheekbones. Dark short hair that shot upwards. Amusing yet knowing smirk on his face.

Just as she remembered him, she felt his hand grip hers and let go with a subtle brush of his thumb against her palm.

"nice to meet to you too, Ally was it ?" he questioned

she nodded containing her anger at his attempt to feign pretence, he knew very well who she was, Ally stepped back towards Austin gripping his elbow slightly

"My Husband Austin Moon" she stated firmly, Austin a bit confused at her tone shook the guy's hand too

Jimmy clapped his hands clearly noticing slightly the weird vibes coming from Ally "well you too have fun, come on Austin" he said

"wait I wanna talk to Ally for a minute" without waiting for a response he pulled her around the corner and into an empty room

"what's wrong Ally" he said firmly looking at her

she was silent, Ally didn't know what to say but she knew the longer she was quiet the more suspicious he would get

"nothing, I'm just a little off, tired and all that you know.." she replied focusing on his shirt playing with his button

"are you sure that's it?" she could hear the disbelief in his voice and she felt like crap, but then he pulled her face up hands on both of her cheeks and smiled down at her "okay, I love you and I know you'll do great with this guy" pushing back the tears Ally returned his smile

"I love you too Austin" he gazed at her and then leaned down for a slow kiss, pulling her close, over a year married and Austin still made her melt and get lost in time.

/

Ally watched as Kody fiddled with his guitar, she should've just told Austin it wasn't a big deal

 _Yes it was_

But she knew that he knew she was hiding something, but he was just waiting for her to tell him herself, guilt grabbed at Ally and she returned her focus on Kody

 _Could she do this ?  
she had to, just like any other musician she worked with .._

 _"_ Well Kody what kind of sound are you looking for in your songs ?"

/

Austin couldn't focus, What was up with Ally and why wouldn't she tell him

 _no if it was something serious she would definitely tell him  
they didn't keep secrets from each other, and it was Ally he wouldn't doubt her ever_

 _No it was Kody he didn't trust.._

"Austin, hey!" Dez's voice pulled him out of his thoughts "Dude I need your input for your new music video, are you even listening? this is important"

"w-what yea I am.." Dez looked unconvinced but began his speech again

"Okay so you would probably just down from the roof of the tower, you'll be fine right ? just land on your feet buddy ..and we could probably get a helicopter for the camera men or something... Maybe a Giant eagle would be good"

 _yes real important Dez..._

 _/_

Ally was currently waiting for Austin to come home, she was curled up on the couch staring into oblivion. She had finished early with Kody and honestly she didn't know what she was expecting from him at the beginning, it hadn't been so bad.

 _But he had acted so normal  
the whole time I could feel him staring at me  
has he changed or something.._

she shivered and gritted her teeth, god when would Austin get here what was he even doing.

Austin arrived a half hour later, Ally jumped up and ran to hug him

"woah you really miss me that much" he grinned kissing her hair "look what I got!" he pulled away and then held up a bag he was holding

"ice cream" exclaimed Ally

"your favourite" Austin pressed their foreheads together "you have a good day" he whispered

"yea, Kody's a good singer, but his songwriting needs work... kinda like you" she jabbed at him smiling mischievously

"oh really" replied Austin and then picked her up thrusting her over his shoulder

Ally found herself being kissed mercilessly by Austin on the couch, it was originally meant to be revenge tickling but had soon escalated

"Austin" Ally said pulling away much to Austin's disappointment "as much as I love this I also really want to eat that ice cream"

"of course" Austin muttered but got up anyway.

..

Ally watched Austin, his breathing slow and his face squished up against the pillow his arm reached over and draped over her. She poked his cheek and watched as he twitched like an agitated chipmunk, she had to fight the urge to laugh he was just so cute.

He had passed out as soon as they got into bed but Ally couldn't sleep, how could she ?

 _What is he even doing here ?  
_ _did he know I worked there or was it just a coincidence ?  
I should've just told Austin why am I so scared ?_

 _ugh why am I letting him get to me, what could he possibly do..?_

Ally shook off her fear letting go of any worry she had right now even though she knew it would return in the morning, but instead she moved her gaze back to Austin. She was so lucky to have him but did she even deserve him ? Ally shifted closer into him pressing her forehead against his chest feeling his warm breath in her hair.

 _tomorrow I will... tell him_

And with that thought in mind she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, she would need the energy for tomorrow.

 **I hope that is sufficient for now, im sorry if it's not that great or anything  
and im really sorry it took me so long to update :(**

 **IMPORTANT - can you guys please review and tell me what you would like to see from this story**

 **I hope it's good please tell me if you like it or not :)**

 **Thanks you !**


	4. Please !

**Okay so obviously I got a pretty good response from my last message and i'd just like to say thank you to everyone**

 **and i'm definitely going to continue**

 **but please please review because I wanna hear what you guys think and stuff**

 **thanks xx**

 **YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING :)**

 _1.._

 _2.._

 _3.._

 _4..._

 _5..._

5 weeks

5 torturous weeks I had endured working with Kody  
how much more could I take  
it was all the indirect things he would do that made me uncomfortable, but on the outside he pretending to act perfectly normal  
like he's my friend ... again

we used to be friends.  
he was my best friend, I trusted him.  
but then he turned on me I'd never thought he would do something like that to me..

 _"Kody!, Stop it NO"_

I remember how much I screamed. for him to stop ; for someone to some help me  
I can still remember his hands gripping, me hitting me _touching me_ ugh  
what would have happened if I hadn't managed to get away ?

Now he won't leave me alone, touching me every chance he gets, staring at me even when he knows i'm looking .  
I can't sleep or eat properly and i'm constantly nervous and afraid, like _before_ except it's worse  
and then there's the guilt from not telling Austin, he would want to know and it's destroying me.

I stand up from the bathroom floor wiping my tears sometimes crying would make me feel better, it was definitely better the horrible numbness where I could barely feel anything but emptiness.

I opened the door, after making sure I looked alright, but was greeted with an anxious looking Austin  
But then his shoulders slumped and he sighed

"I don't get it Ally"

"w-what ?"

"Tell me what's wrong, you've been like this for weeks and it's killing me seeing you like this" he braced his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at him not knowing what to say. "don't you trust me ?"

His voice broke me, and I burst out crying again clinging to him as his arms went around me pulling me into his chest. We sank to floor and he held me while I cried until I heard his shaky breath and looked up. tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes and I immediately wiped them away

"Austin stop, please" I said quietly

"just tell me" he pleaded, I moved so I was sitting on his lap and leaned my head against his chest, Austin's chin rested on my head. I don't know how I did it but I managed to tell him everything and with every sentence I felt him become more tense and angry, his grip tightening.

I told him about my friend  
About how my friend turned into a stranger  
I told him what he tried to do to me, and how I managed to get away  
I told him how I was bullied and abused by him for the rest of my high school life till he disappeared one day  
he would hit me and I would let him because I was scared and young  
I told him what was happening now, how he was disturbing me again  
when he would touch me and let it linger longer than needed reminding me of how he used to hurt me

I finished feeling slightly scared about Austin's next move

"I'm going to kill him" Austin said so quietly that I immediately grabbed him and looked him in the eye

"Don't be ridiculous, and don't get yourself in trouble" I said sternly I didn't need him going all cliche alpha male on me and then landing himself in jail

"you expect me to just sit here!"

"no I know you won't" I sighed " but can you just stay with me right now?" I asked

I felt a sense of freedom once I had gotten that all out of my system, half of my burden had been lifted and i'm glad I finally told him and i regret not doing it sooner.

He looked at me his eyes softened and smiled "god you're such an idiot, and I love you so so so much" he pulled me back into him and I buried my face into his neck enjoying the moment.

"I love you too"

/

"you're burning them Austin" Ally laughed into his back after peering over his shoulder

"naw they look perfectly fine to me" he whined gesturing down to the brown circles he was attempting to pass off as acceptable pancakes  
Ally leaned her forehead against his back wrapping her arms around her

"sure austin" she replied sarcastically.

Turning around after turning the stove off he faced her "fine I give up let's order pizza" Ally beamed and moved to the phone but Austin pulled her back "but first.." he lifted her up swiftly and moved her so the she was sitting on the kitchen bench, Ally's legs touching his hips softly and her arms braced on his shoulders, he wrapped her up in his arms and brushed his lips up against hers

"kiss me" he whispered

laughing, ally was very happy to oblige.

After ordering their dinner Ally collapsed on the couch next to Austin who had changed into his pj's, which was basically shirtless with sweatpants.

"Pizza man's taking forever" he whined

"you burnt the pancakes which was our dinner, so stop complaining" he just smiled and then moved to lay down pulling Ally with him she closed her eyes and hugged him back

Austin squealed "you're hands are cold"

"woops sorry"

Austin grabbed both her hands and clasped them in his.

and then the doorbell "pizza's here" Austin sat up and bounded towards the door

"at least put on a shirt" Ally mumbled but he was already gone

Ally lay on her back and thought about what would happen tomorrow, would Kody break his leg and not even show up se laughed at this though and then suddenly the blonde's face was hovering above hers with a confused look

"what're you laughing at" he asked confused

"it's nothing" she said shaking her head

"more secrets ! I see how it is" which made her laugh even more "whaaaaat ?" he whined

"you're grumpy face, you look so weird because you're upside down" Ally could barely get the words because she was laughing so much

Austin's face softened and he smiled fondly at her, he couldn't explain how happy he felt to see her laughing like this again and seeing her smile and her face brighten up . He leaned down and gave her soft kiss but then she began laughing quietly again and he groaned

"what now?"

"upside down kiss, feels funny"

Austin shook his head "let's try again then" and he leaned down back to her her hands holding his face

 _upside down._

The pizza sat sadly on the kitchen bench waiting to be eaten. **(Idk what this sentence was for but it made me laugh)**

/

"we can't do anything because he hasn't actually done anything to me while we've been working" Ally said looking straight towards the road "well except a huge amount of emotional trauma, but in this society that doesn't really count for anything"

It was Monday and they were heading back to work, Ally felt a little better today less scared and less anxious. And she knew it was because now she had Austin with her, and somehow that definitely made her feel a little more stronger, Austin however had been reluctant to even go but they both knew it was inevitable.

"so what we're supposed to wait and sit back until he hurts you ! no fucking way, i'm going to Jimmy"

"he's going to tell you the same thing Austin"

"ugh I just don't want you working with him"

"can't help that either it's in my contract to work any client that i'm assigned"

"yea I know, but don't worry i'm going to have a little chat with Kody at least" Ally looked at him

"nothing stupid Austin, I know that's hard for you sometimes but you have to try a least" she replied laughing at her own joke

"haha very funny short stack" said Austin shaking his head

Ally stuck out her tongue at him "that's your comeback for everything I say"

"because you get so angry and it's cute" he laughed

"whatever nothing stupid okay?" she grumbled

he looked at her, his point proven.

"I just can't wait till I get to punch his ugly little face in" Austin said his grip tightening on the steering wheel, Ally just sighed, "you're okay right ? if anything happens you have to call me and if you want to talk to me just come and i'll drop everything okay because I love you and I don't want you to feel sad anymore and please -"

"Okay ! Austin, just calm down" interrupting his long ramble " I promise i'm okay and of course anything you want, I can't even think about keeping any more secrets from you anyways"

"hey it's okay don't beat yourself" austin grabbed her hand brushing his thumb across her knuckles "I just need to figure out what to do"

"we will" Ally insisted "together"

Austin felt helpless  
he felt angry  
but he was going to d something  
he wasn't just going to sit around  
because no one hurts Ally and gets away with it

 **cheesy ending?**

 **lol maybe**

 **PLEASE REVIEW XX AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT :)**

 **Btw guys I think i'll update I get like 10 reviews or something like that**


	5. Moon !

**hey guys so this is actually quite a long chapter, It wasn't even planned it just happened and when I started writing I couldn't stop**

 **I really hope you like it**

 **and I wanna see if I can actually get up to 50 reviews or even more**

 **That would be amazing.**

Austin was angry, he couldn't do anything so far to help Ally. Jimmy was gone the whole week and he had promised Ally he wouldn't do anything to Kody yet and now he couldn't help feeling so fucking useless, that guy would get what he deserved and he promised he would deliver it himself.

brushing a hand through his wet hair once last time Austin turned off the shower, opening the door to step out he was suddenly pushed back in by a pair of small hands, Surprised he raised his eyebrows staring at Ally who was smiling up at him with a slight blush, he hadn't even heard her coming in.

Ally reached up and circled her arms around his neck

"where are you going?"

"no where now" he responded grabbing her

His wet chest pressed up against hers and he smirked watching her bite her lips shyly, his arm knocked something as he pressed her up against the glass wall of the shower and the water began running again running down his back. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his torso, this way he wouldn't have to bend down awkwardly as he kissed her. His lips found hers and his tongue darted in her mouth finding hers, pressing into her harder and harder his arms wrapped around her tightly.

The dark lust in his eyes and the pink tinge on his cheeks turned Ally on even more and she tugged at his hair pulling him closer and closer, there was a moan but it could've been from either of them. Ally sank into the feeling of their body's pressed together his lips on her's his hands roaming her body, she wanted him, more of him.

pulling apart, even though her legs were jelly she stood back down and austin trailed his lips and tongue all along her body and she moaned "god Moon" she always called him his last name during sex and it would turn him on even more.

he brought his lips up to her ear.

"I thought you were going out with Trish today?" he whispered his voice husky and uneven

"she's going to be late" she said smiling and pulled his lips back onto hers, she ran her lips against his jawline and trailed them down his neck, her fingers outlining his abs and moving up to his chest, making him growl she loved having an effect on him she pressed her hips against his and he growled deeper breathing harder.

"Ally Moon you little vixen" they both laughed they're breaths mingling

Austin lifted her up again, and she felt him going deeper and deeper moaning loudly her arms wrapped around him and her nails dug into his skin out of pleasure. This made Austin groan and he moved faster against her rhythmically, his hips touching hers, his hands lay flat on the glass behind her as he pushed harder and harder.

"fuck.. Ally" he moaned

gasping one last time Ally clutched onto Austin's hair tightly and then her fingers loosened dropping to his neck, they both breathed heavily and Austin pressed his forehead against her's not bothering to put her down.

Opening her eyes she smiled at Austin staring into his dark eyes, he caressed her cheek and moved a wet strand of hair out of her face and pressed his lips into hers moving slowly, and Ally closed her eyes again enjoying the feeling of Austin slowly tugging on her bottom lip.

/

 _beep beep_

"Austin.. she's waiting" Ally protested giggling slightly

Austin had her pressed up against their front door giving her a _"goodbye kiss"_ as he had said, but really had turned into something more

"okay okay" he whispered biting down on her earlobe making her gasp "but you can't just expect me to let you go so easily, not after that _hot_ shower"

but he let go and she thanked him "you've ruined my hair"

he just shook his head "you look perfect, you always do" he replied but Ally's smile vanished into something Austin couldn't read  
before he could ask what was wrong Another loud beep came from outside and Ally laughed

turning and opening the door, she spotted Trish sitting in her car looking pissed grimacing Ally began walking towards her Austin followed hands in his pockets.

"oh you decided to show up?" she said, Ally just rolled her eyes and sat in the car

"I had a phone call"

trish snorted "more like that idiot over there couldn't keep it in his pants"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time" Austin protested smirking

Trish stared at Ally "seriously Ally, god i'm going to be sick"

"no nothing happened really, it wasn't my fault" Ally replied "I swear I didn't mean to be late

"really the scratch marks on my back would tell a different story" Austin said with an amused smile

Ally looked ready to punch him in the face, but Trish immediately turned her car back on and sped away from him not wanting to hear anymore. Ally could still hear Austin laughing, and sank into her carseat

"I know you guys are married and all but please keep your sex life away from me or i'm really going to be throw up"

Ally just blushed

"but i've taught you well Mrs Moon" she said laughing as Ally blushed harder covering her face

/

Austin walked towards Ally who was sitting at the kitchen bench reading her stupid book that she had been engrossed in for the whole time she had gotten home, and it didn't help that she was wearing his favourite skirt. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder but she kept reading

"Allyyyyyyyyyy"

"hmm" she replied in barely a whisper completely ignoring him

"Alllyyyyyy" he said louder this time pressing his lips into her ear

she tilted her head away but kept reading, Austin smiled mischievously and moved his hands down her legs and began slowly lifting her tight pencil skirt up her thighs. Ally huffed and put down her book

"what do you want Austin ?"

He lifted his hands and turned her stool so that she was facing him

"let's see?" he contemplated " my Gorgeous wife has been away all day and when she comes home she completely ignores her amazingly talented and handsome husband, I mean he's awesome! But now he's feeling lonely"

Ally rolled her eyes at his story "Maybe she's mad about her _stupid_ husband embarrassing her in front of her best friend" she replied and then added "and I got a new book also"

"what's there to hide!" he said but she had turned around already and began reading again

"no!" he shouted and then snatched her book and ran away, ally sat there for a few moments dumbfounded and then realised what had happened, wait no he couldn't read that book !

"Austin wait!" she cried almost tripping up as she ran after after him, he had gone upstairs but when she found him it was too late, he was sitting on their bed staring at the front book with an unreadable look on his face.

Ally could feel herself burn out of embarrassment, she crossed her arms and waited for him to say something

" _thin and pretty"_ he whispered to himself, Ally had expected him to laugh but instead he looked up at her concerned and confused "why're you reading a book like this ?"

Ally bit her tongue not knowing what to say, she looked away from him and turned around

"it's just a joke gift.. from Trish" she said laughing a little and then cringed at her bad acting she heard Austin getting up and then his hands were on her elbows spinning her around and just stared at her expressionless

she closed her eyes and knew that they had said no more secrets and that she would have to tell him.

"where'd you even find a stupid book like that and why would you get it"

"I.." she didn't know what to say

instead Ally pulled out her phone tapped for a few seconds and handed it to him, she watched him as he as he read scrolling down a few times and then closed his eyes and letting out a frustrated breath of air. Ally could feel the tears threatening to fall and pushed them back

"I know everyone gets hate but it's been worse than usual, and then Kody-"

"what! what the fuck did he say to you?" Austin's demanded his mood instantly changing, he opened his eyes waiting for an answer

"he just.. I don't know made me realise.." she tried to think of what to say and then lowered her head

"i'm not good enough for you Austin" she whispered and then all of a sudden Ally felt a rush of air and the door slammed, she looked up bewildered but Austin had disappeared _oh no_

"wait Austin wait!" she tried to run after him but he was already driving away, ugh.

getting in her own she drove after him, she knew he was going to the Starr records studio and he was going to do something utterly stupid, which was exactly what she was afraid of.

when she arrived there she immediately ran inside and saw a crowd had formed in the lobby _no no no Austin!_ pushing through the crowd however she was surprised to see an angry and struggling Trish being held back by Dez and Austin, and in the middle of the crowd Kody was leaning over clutching his crotch.

"Trish?" Ally said confused all three of her friends turned to look at her

"oh hey Ally" said Trish, who had stopped struggling and was dusting imaginary dirt off herself, Ally was confused at what was happening and stood there waiting for an explanation

"look Ally did you really expect me to sit back and let you work with this douchebag, not after what he tried to do to you" she huffed "and don't get me wrong i'm still mad that you only told me what was happening today, and don't think I didn't see you get that stupid book either like seriously! i'm your best friend and you don-" but she was cut off

Ally had dived in and hugged her best friend as hard as she could and she couldn't help it she began crying, Trish smiled and hugged her back "yeah yeah I know i'm amazing" she said and ally gave a watery laugh

"I hope you hit him good'' she whispered secretly

"definitely" and the pair began laughing

"you know Dez was actually the one who it him in the balls" Ally immediately pulled away and began laughing

"what!" she looked at Dez who just shrugged and smiled at her and she smiled back at him pulling him in to the hug

"what did I do to have such amazing friends"

"ugh you ugly bitch" said a voice from behind them pulling away Ally turned away and saw Kody had stood up and was looking straight at her, venom in his eyes.

"go. to. hell." she spat at him and pushed him away from her, but then Austin had stepped forward and was in front of her

"oooohhh you in troublllee" said Trish and Ally couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her

and then Austin had raised and Kody was on the floor again but he pulled Austin down as well and punched him right back, Ally's eyes widened and she cried out but Austin was already on top of him again and was punched him again and again until Ally pulled him up stopping him.

shaking his hand, his knuckles blotched with red he pulled Ally close to him

"I never want to see you here again" Austin glared down at him and without a reply he pulled Ally outside Dez and Trish followed.  
for a moment it was silent as they stood in the dark night wind hot wind blowing at him

"that. was. awesome" Trish whispered

"hell yeah" replied Austin and Dez, and Ally just shook her head smiling

"you guys... I love you guys" she said teary and pulled them all in for a group hug, austin kissed the top of her head.

/

Ally flipped the page of her songbook and smiled at the small drawing that she had done on it years ago, _Ally moon_ with stars around it

"hope you're not reading that stupid book again" Austin said coming up behind her and sitting on the couch next to her, he had been in the kitchen resting an icepack on his hand.

"no, I threw it way" she said sheepishly, Austin grabbed her face with both his hands and looked at her

"Anyone who says that you're not good enough or that you're fat or ugly or anything else stupid like that, they're just idiots or they're severely blind" he said and Ally laughed "seriously I don't care what size you are or how you look because to me you're the most amazing talented and beautiful person ever" he looked at her sadly "you're so beautiful and I love you, and anything that asshole has ever said to you just forget it"

Ally put her hands over his and nodded "I know, I'm sorry i've never cared about what other people thought about and I promise that won't change I only care about you" she promise him "I love you too" .

Austin shifted closer and pulled her onto his lap, she snuggled into his chest and held her tightly "by the way I think having showers together everyday would be really great, you know save time and energy and all that stuff" he said smiling cheekily Ally just punched his arm softly "don't push it Moon"

"you know that turns me on" he whispered Ally bit her lip and smiled up at him and then leaned up to his ear

"bedroom?, or should we just stay here" without responding Austin flipped her over so that she was on her back and crawled over her, she took off his shirt throwing it somewhere and he dove onto her lips but it was soft and loving and blew Ally away. soon all their clothes were discarded somewhere over their living room and they were both left in their underwear, Austin instead of unclipping it ripped her bra off and pushed it away

"hey!" Ally protested but he kept kissing her

"i'll buy you more I promise" he whispered brushing away her protesting biting down on her lip making her gasp, her legs wrapped around him.

hovering over her he took her in the dark look back in his eyes "you're so gorgeous, especially now with you're messy hair and how pink your cheeks are, it's just sexy" Ally smiled at him stroking his neck with her thumbs drawing circles

"you flatter me Moon" she said teasingly and dragged her nails down his chest lightly, he growled making her laugh and she pulled him back down towards her.

 **well that's it I guess, i've never written scenes like that before I hope they were good. Please tell me**

 **Review :)**


	6. Stupid !

**I'm actually really enjoying writing now**

 **I just hope you guys like it as much as I do**

 **Love you**

 **review :)**

 **This chapter is happy because it's been kind of sad lately.**

 **but it's over 3000 words I hadn't even noticed**

 **RATING- So I got a lot of mixed responses but majority thought I should change so I did  
Thank you too everyone I really love you guys, a few of you made me smile when I was having a bad day**

 **Everyone's reviews always cheer me up so thanks a lot**

 **Also really sorry but this is kind of unedited :/**

Ally leaned her head against Austin's shoulder her hand in his, both of them swaying to the gentle music that drifted through the air around them. Austin's other arm held her close his body flush with hers, his face was buried deep in her neck occasionally whispering how much he loved her, a thin blanket was draped around them covering them and twirled around them as they did.

Bliss, she felt pure happiness in this moment and she embraced it, embraced the feeling after such a long time remembering the lonely emptiness that she usually felt when Austin had left.

"what are you thinking about" Austin asked snapping her out of her reverie, his voice quiet, she could feel his lips moving against her neck. She just shook her head and pulled him closer but before she knew it a tear a had slipped out

"I just missed you so much" she explained before Austin could get worried, he chuckled lightly his hand reaching up and wiping her eyes.

/

Ally sat at her piano in their music room, she wasn't actually working more like playing around and making music for fun which was something she hadn't done in a long time, she had always been too busy with work.

She picked up a few stray papers that were scattered over the piano but then noticed that they weren't any of her music. Looking closely she read over them _who wrote these ?_

They were all quite similar, and then she recognised the handwriting _Austin ?!_

 _"_ Austin" she called and waited but he still hadn't responded

"AUSTIIIN" she called louder and that's when he came bursting into the room holding a rolling pin

"What happened!" he said clearly out of breath, she tilted her head to the side and rolled her eyes

"nothing" she assured him and he relaxed "did you write these?" she questioned holding up the papers he suddenly turned red and sheepishly nodded dropping the rolling pin

"yea they're just scribbles.." he walked over and sat next to her taking the papers

"well those scribbles are actually really good"

"really? I kind of just wrote them quickly" he said turning towards her "but.. they're all about you" he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she smiled at him

"let's play together" she said grabbing his hands her small fingers rested on his and she moved their hands together along the piano, Austin rested his head on her shoulder.

"remember when we used to play and our hands would accidentally touch, I loved the feeling it would give me" said Austin grabbing her hands

"I remember you admitting that you would do that on purpose sometimes" Ally said looking at him

"well I remember you admitting that you secretly loved it as well" she pushed him away and he laughed

"I had no idea you liked me back then"

"It did take you a while, but that's just because you're stupid" said Ally, Austin pulled her towards him and pressed his forehead against hers"

"I think I redeemed myself quite nicely in the end though, don't you think?" he whispered, Ally blushed memories flashing through her mind

"you're still kind of stupid though" she laughed

"insulting your own husband! you should know better"

"you know this also reminds me of our first kiss" he whispered his tongue brushed over her lips, his intense gaze burning through her. he shifted so that he was pressing her up against the piano "wasn't it something like this?" he asked a smirk playing on his face.

"I think you're a bit off.. stupid"

/

"what do you think about blue?" Asked Ally holding a midnight blue dress up

"nice colour, dress not so nice" replied Trish, "ooh try find a red dress, you know how great red looks on who, and also Austin loves it too" she added teasingly

Ally rolled her eyes "whatever"

"come on Ally I want my best friend to look amazing on my birthday"

"yes you're birthday you should look amazing"

"oh I definitely will don't worry" said Trish assuring her

"Trish there's still a week till your party anyways, we have loads of time to find me a dress" but Trish just ignored her

Ally was stumped at what to get, she would've just worn something she already had but Trish had practically dragged her to go out shopping with her, she was enjoying herself though it was always nice going out with Trish.

"This is perfect!" cried out Trish

It was dark red, looked kind of tight for Ally's liking and even though front was high the back was exceedingly low.

"that doesn't really look appropriate for a birthday party" said Ally shaking her head, Trish just sighed

"it's _my_ Birthday Party, you know anything goes, besides my birthday should be a happy day for you"

"why is that?" asked Ally

"it's the day you met Austin isn't it?" replied Trish as a matter of factly, Ally smiled and turned around "you know i'm right, at least try on the dress please"

Ally gave in taking the dress, Trish always won and she couldn't help but a admit the dress did actually look nice. she turned in the dressing room, unsure wether or not she could even pull it off she was Ally not a supermodel.

"i'm not sure Trish" she said coming out but Trish just squealed

"Ally you look amazing!, you're definitely getting it" and despite any protests Ally knew there was no point in arguing.

Ally sat eating her fries waiting for Trish to return from the bathroom, she looked around the foodcourt there were so many people today it was a bit overcrowded. She stood up to throw her empty tray away but was taken aback when she slammed into someones chest

"k-kody" His eyes pierced her's and all she could see was hatred and anger, she turned to move around him but he grabbed her wrist "what are you doing" she tried pulling away but he tightened his grip and felt pain pulsing in her arm.

"you tell you're good for nothing friends that they're lucky I didn't take them to court for what they did to me" He hissed at her his voice venomous, Ally looked up noticing the small bandage on his forehead "and tell you're stupid fucking husband to stay away from me"

"no you stay away from my friends and _Austin,_ because you got what you deserved" he moved and gripped her arm with his other hand and Ally gasped trying to step back. Unfortunately the crowd was too much that no one took notice to what was happening, and then it came he punched her straight in her jaw and she fell to the floor.

silence.

people around them turned and caught on to what had just happened

"excuse me but was getting hit in the balls once not enough for you!" she heard Trish shouting. And then commotion, people talking, security pushing through the crowd and more shouting Ally just stayed on the ground.

Her jaw was throbbing and her eyes filled with water from the punch she felt someone's arms pulling her up and hugging her

"Ally are you okay oh my god !" cried Trish "we have to get you to the hospital"

Ally just let her take her to her car and she drove to the hospital, Ally sat still as the doctor checked her

everything they said just went through her.

"she's just in shock she'll be fine" she heard someone say

Ally sat there gripping Trish's hand not wanting to let go

"i'm sorry Ally I shouldn't have left you"

"no Trish it's definitely not your fault, thank you for being there for me" she said and gave her a weak smile "I'm actually okay though, don't worry"

And Ally wasn't lying she had stood up to Kody and that had felt good, no matter how much he had hurt her. "yea i'm good"

"are you sure?" Trish was worried but ally nodded assuring her "oh god I should tell call Austin before he murders me for not telling me" she ran out of the room

Ally grimaced, oooh Austin would not be happy.

"okay so I managed to convince him to just stay put till you got home, from there it's up to you Ally" they both laughed

"wait but my car's still at the mall"

"i'll get it for you later don't worry, now let's go" urged Trish pulling Ally up gently

Her jaw was slightly swollen and the doctor had prescribed her medicine for it and her wrist had been bandaged.

Yep Austin would not be happy.

Austin sat outside on the doorstep anxiously waiting, he was angry his leg was shaking and he was pretty sure his eye had twitched a couple of times.

oh god why hadn't he been there with her

as soon as she got home he had grabbed her into a tight hug, and Ally had reassured him she was fine but one look at her face and honestly he felt useless more than angry.

"Austin really i'm fine" she said grabbing his hands "now please stop staring at me i'm trying to eat" austin had made them dinner but he was having trouble eating he still felt restless and couldn't help but sit there and worry.

Austin sat in bed, staring out into the dark he couldn't sleep Ally lay next to him sleeping soundly, he shifted a little and continued staring off into space.

"Austin?" Ally's voice full of sleep "what are you doing?" she sat up putting her hand on his shoulder

"sorry did I wake you" she shook her head

"what's wrong" she sounded worried

"its just today... and you were alone and you got hurt and I don't know I just feel bad" his words were jumbled but Ally suddenly understood

"Austin you don't always have to be with me, I can look after myself you have nothing to feel bad about, you're not useless you do so much for me I wouldn't even know how to begin repaying" she laughed and Austin shook his head smiling a little, she grabbed him around the neck pulling him towards her and he buried his face into her shoulder

"i'm okay I promise, you don't have to worry"

"I'm sorry I can't help feeling like this, and anything I do for you is because I love you okay, and you give me enough I was lost before I met you remember" His voice was slightly muffled "but I understand"

"can we please sleep now?" Ally said and he nodded laughing

The next day Ally sat on the couch giggling quietly at her phone, _you're so cute Austin_ she thought replaying the video again for the millionth time

"what're you laughing at ?" A curious voice questioned from behind her, Ally immediately clicked off her phone and swivelled around to face Austin

"haha nothing" But Austin knew something was up and he squinted his eyes at her accusingly

"what are you hiding allyyyy?" She just shook her and continued to smile, he snuck a quick glance at her phone but she caught it and they stared at each other for a while still and quiet.

Then Ally pounced up and ran for it, stuffing her phone into her pocket her heart was racing and she ran as fast as she upstairs

"you Can't outrun me Ally!" Austin protested hot on her heels

Ally ran into the bathroom and locked the door just as Austin reached her, pounded his fist against the door

"you can't stay in there forever" Ally was laughing despite how out breath she felt

"why not?" but it was silent Austin didn't reply

Ally pressed her ear against the door listening for any movement or breathing

 _is he gone?_

but she didn't want to risk going out in case he was just tricking her , she stepped away from the door and stood there waiting and waiting and waiting.

 _thump!_

"Austin are you okay?" no response

 _did he die or something ?_ Ally laughed to herself, but after a few more seconds she grew worried

She slowly opened the door, A tiny crack, And peered through into the hallway but it was completely empty. Ally stepped out slowly

"Austin?" And then she heard footsteps and he was running straight towards her a smirk on his face and his hair waving madly. before Ally could react he had reached her and threw her over his shoulder

"Austiiiin I was actually worried" she whined he just laughed at her

"I know darling" he reached into her pocket for a phone and she began writhing madly desperate to get away, they fell to the floor and Austin began tickling

"no... no ... Austin Stop!" She couldn't breathe from all the laughter that erupted out of her, flipping over Ally tried to crawl away but he grabbed her legs and dragged her back towards him and them lay over so that she was trapped her, stomach to the floor. Ally huffed blowing hair away from her face and gave up as he unlocked her phone victoriously

"nice password _Als"_ he commented and then saw that there was a video she had been watching "ooooh what has Ally been watching"

"n-nothing don't play" but obviously he didn't listen and played and then he realised his mistake, it was a video from when Austin had been on tour - A compilation video of all the pranks One Direction had pulled on, there was footage of him sleeping, running down a hotel hallway with nothing but his underwear classic things like that. But the worst was at the end when they had intentionally burned his pancakes and he had gotten so mad but they all just laughed at him, Austin's mouth hung open staring at the phone even after the video had finished.

"umm that's not actually what I was watching"

"what?" he whispered quietly confused and shocked

"... the next video" he didn't want to but he swiped and played the next video and that's when he felt himself burning up not from anger; embarrassment. There were a lot of times on tour when Austin had been sad on tour because Ally wasn't there and those idiots had filmed one of those times _,_ he was in bed underneath the covers clearly crying _I miss Ally_ he heard himself whining and an ironic _it's okay mate we're here for you_ from Liam. Austin's jaw twitched as Niall whispered into the camera _see he misses you so much Allyyyyy_ his whispering blowing air into the microphone.

Ally couldn't help it she began laughing but stopped as soon as Austin glared at her

"why do you even have this?" he said defeated

"The guys sent it to me during your tour" she admitted

"those little shits" He rolled off her and sat on his knees

"but it's so cute Austin, I love it" she said getting up holding his face in her hands he just shook away from her, she pouted "Austinnn, you're so adorable and it's not like I didn't cry either come on baby" she knew he wasn't really upset he was just angry that she hadn't told him she had it

She climbed onto his lap and ran her hands through his hair, he smiled softly and looked at her and then she was on the floor again Austin tickling her

"okay okay i'm sorry please stop" he stopped and laughed at her as she lay on ground catching her breath

"it's still embarrassing though" he said groaning, she just reached putting her hands on his neck and pulled him down

"No it's so adorable I already told you" and then she kissed him and he smiled

"they were manly tears just so you know" he murmured

"yes of course Austin"

/

Austin gripped Ally's waist she could feel his fingers burning through the fabric of her dress moving , she was holding herself up on the sink top behind them. She had come into the bathroom just to fix her hair but hadn't noticed Austin following her and it only escalated from there, she moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth, they pulled apart briefly for air but he leaned right back into her..

"guys no sex in my bathroom!" They suddenly heard a voice shouting at them pulling apart surprised they both turned to see Trish standing at the doorway, hands on her hips Ally straightened up, turning her face the other way to fix herself knowing she probably looked a mess.

She turned back to Trish smiling and pushed Austin off her

"we weren't doing anything" Ally squeaked

"right cause his tongue wasn't shoved down your throat, why do I always have to suffer from walking in on you guys" she sighed "anyways I need you Ally so hurry up"

"hey! Trish why do you always gotta ruin my moments"

"my house Austin, can't you keep it in your pants till you get home, it's my freaking birthday" and they both just stood there glaring at each other

"okayyy let's go Trish" she said grabbing her best friend smiling apologetically at Austin, and began walking out

"besides my bathroom is for me and Jace" and with that Trish swiftly left but they could still hear Austin

"AHHHHHHHH GROSS! seriously tmi please"

Trish smirked "told you that dress was amazing"

"shut up!"

Ally watched everyone dancing and mingling around, Trish had practically turned her living room into a night club. she had been standing for over half an hour and couldn't see Austin.

"Ally come and dance !" And without waiting Trish had Dragged Ally onto to the dance floor,

"Trish you know I don't dance" Ally tried turning away but she was pulled back in by Trish

"come on it's my birthday" she pleaded and Ally couldn't say no

Ally gradually began feeling more comfortable as she moved her body around laughing with Trish, she let go and found herself enjoying everything the dancing, the music and being surrounded by all her friends.

A pair of hands rested on her hips and a hard chest pressed against her back

"you look like you're having a good time" Austin's voice whispered into her ear and she relaxed then turned around

"where have you been ? you were gone for hours"

"I was just outside with the guys why, did you miss me?" he pulled her closer

"dance with me!" she exclaimed raising an eyebrow surprised at her request but he let her pull him along, and they began moving with the loud music.

Ally smiled up at him a sheen of sweat had begun to gather on her forehead her hair wild and her cheeks red, Austin still thought she still looked sexy she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I think that's more of how our first kiss went" she whispered in his ear because of the loud music and he just shook his head at her pulling her in again.

 **Alright I hope that's good enough**

 **thanks for reading**

 **xx**


End file.
